hetalia_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Virgin Islands
Virgin Islands or United States Virgin Islands '''(バージン諸島 Marēshia) is the a main character in the series '''Hetalia: World Travles. He is representation of Virgin Islands. He is also referred to as''' Virgin Islands, Charlotte Amalie''' (バージン諸島セントトーマス島 Bājin shotō sentotōmasu shima). He recieved the human name Thomas (トーマス'' Tōmasu''). Appearance Virgin Islands is a short man with light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a button up long-sleeved dark green-shirt, dark pants and dress shoes. Before he was split from his siblings he wore an identical outfit to British Virgin Islands which consist of a white long-sleeved shirt, brown pants and dark dress shoes. He is paralyzed from the waist down and so he is seen rolling around in a wheelchair. Personality and Interests He is a serious and calm man who always tries his best to get along with people. Virgin Islands tries his best to deal with problems especially since he is in a wheelchair but makes the best of it. He does have a short temper and would yell at anyone if he is already upset. He doesn't complain knowing that one day he would be able to be with his siblings again and hopefully be able to walk. (Which is impossible since the doctor said it is permanent). His hobbies include reading, being in the outdoors, baking and cooking. In Chapter 06, Virgin Islands admitted to America, France and Germany that he is a fan of Masochist. Relationships British Virgin Islands Artical: British Virgin Islands Virgin Islands' older brother, the two have a very close relationship and were always together. Until England took British Virgin Island from him leaving a gap in his heart. Spanish Virgin Islands Artical: Spanish Virgin Islands Virgin Island's is his eldest sister, she would always look out for him and make sure he was ok. After she was taken by Spain their relationship became distant. America Artical: America He is like an older, older brother to him but still holds some anger towards him for taking him away from his siblings. The two have a decent relationship but can get annoyed by his cluelessness. Italy Artical: Italy He thinks he is pretty amusing always able to make him laugh at times. Italy doesn't tick his nerves which is unusual due to Virgin Islands having a short temper. The two are good friends to say the least. Germany Artical: Germany It is really hard to decide on their relationship but he likes the way Germany acts being serious, tough and stern. It stirs up emotions in him that he hadn't felt before. France Artical: France France just annoys the heck out of him from his accent to the way he acts. It sometimes makes him sick and would try to avoid France at all times. China Artical: China It is a friendly relationship except for the fact that he can get annoyed by him easliy. But they can get along at times while other times they don't. Russia Artical: Russia Virgin Islands stays away from him at all times due to him being afraid of Russia for an unknown reason which was never revealed. Japan Artical: Japan Virgin Islands is curious about Japan's culture and finds him to be pretty interesting. Sometimes he would watch Japan while he did something just out of curiosity. England Artical: England Virgin Islands shows a disliking for England but he can stand him unlike America. He talks to him from time to time but makes sure he is away from British Virgin Islands at all time. Category:Protagonist Category:Male